


Cookie-Jar

by yeaka



Series: Yup This. [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Camming, Gen, Vignette, WTF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 11:22:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18915940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Loqi gets caught.





	Cookie-Jar

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This could or could not be part of Yes Please. Up to you.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Final Fantasy XV or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

He’s uncomfortable from the second he’s called into the chancellor’s office, like he is any time he’s ever in contact with the illustrious Ardyn Izunia. How such a man ever rose through the ranks of his beloved Empire, Loqi has no idea, and he’ll likely never know. But he’s a good soldier, and he still follows orders.

He arrives in the large, grandiose space precisely on time. Two soldiers stand on either side of the towering doors, and they let him in without a word, though one steals a lingering look at him as he passes. He crosses the threshold with a sliver of anxiousness crawling up the back of his spine. Inside, he finds High Commander Ravus Nox Fleuret standing beside the chancellor himself, all the way across the long carpet in front of the giant oak desk.

The rest of the space is scruffy and unassuming, the décor betraying the luxurious architecture, not unlike the chancellor himself. Loqi struts forward to stand before the two men, posture rigid with his hands clasped behind his back. Ravus looks as cold as ever, and the chancellor wears his trademark smarmy smile. They say nothing to Loqi, so he’s forced to break the ice with a tight: “Chancellor. High Commander.”

“Loqi,” Ardyn purrs, completely forging Loqi’s own title. It makes him bristle. Ravus still says nothing. Ardyn turns towards his desk and plucks a manila folder off the dusty surface, lifting it to smoothly withdraw a sheet of paper.

He holds up the printed-out screenshot of Loqi’s online profile. All the colour drains from Loqi’s face. Ardyn casually drawls, as though he isn’t holding proof of Loqi fucking himself on camera for coins, “It has come to our attention that you’ve been enjoying certain... online _exploits_ , shall we say. Naturally, as you’re a valuable member of our army and well known to the public, we would like to explore the matter properly. Would you care to begin by explaining your presence on this... ‘website’?”

Loqi is sure to steady his breathing before answering. It’s a struggle not to hyperventilate. But he’s a soldier, and he keeps his mingled embarrassment and horror in check. He strategically answers, “It’s a... contemporary mixed-media art platform, Sir.”

Ravus snorts. His eyes are full of judgment. Loqi restrains himself from glaring his commander down. 

Ardyn looks far more amused. He drawls, “Is that so? And would you care to explain the nature of your ‘art,’ Mr. Tummelt?”

Loqi struggles for a moment before answering, somehow with a straight face, “It’s like interpretive dance.” Then, somehow, he blurts out the addition: “But with my penis.”

Ravus’ expression darkens, and he splutters as though personally offended by the description, “ _Excuse me?_ ”

Ardyn, on the other hand, purrs, “Very well, then. Carry on.”

Ravus’ head swivels so fast that it gives Loqi whiplash. “ _What?_ ”

Shock numbs Loqi’s body, but he’s not about to look a gift horse in the mouth. He snaps, “Thank you, Sir!” Then, before Ardyn can come to his senses, Loqi turns on the spot and all but races for the door. He can hear Ravus loudly protesting in his wake. 

Once the doors close behind him, Loqi takes a second to regain his equilibrium. But he doesn’t show any more vulnerability than that, because he’s pretty sure one of Ardyn’s guards is the mysterious gentleman who always tips him twice what everyone else does, and he doesn’t need his lucky viewers thinking they might actually have a shot with him in real life. 

Straightening up to his full height, Loqi marches off with the pride of a very popular camboy who obviously has even the Empire’s highest officers in his impressive fandom.


End file.
